


Red Scarf

by Lizzieboo182



Series: Dwalin and Ori (Fluff, and possibly smut) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzieboo182/pseuds/Lizzieboo182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori knits Dwalin a scarf, decides to give it to him, and it is during this time that they confess their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Scarf

Ori slid down the wall, outside of Dwalin's chambers. The poor dwarf was shaking, a knitted scarf he had made for Dwalin was in his hands. He looked up, his jaw clenched in determination as he stood up. He was determined not to fall anywhere short of brave.

He made his way to the door and brought his hand up to knock, giving it a few quick raps with his gloved knuckles.

After a few moments of the sounds of someone rustling around behind the door, it opened to reveal Dwalin. "Ori... What on earth are you up to lad?" The older dwarf attempted not to look at his face too much, knowing if he did it would give away how much he secretely longed to have the ability to look and touch as much as he wanted.

"I- I brought you something." Ori managed as an adorable blush settled on his cheeks, Something that seemed to happen everytime he spoke to the rough looking dwarf.

"Aye. Come in then." Dwalin smiled, placing a tattooed hand on his shoulder, surprisingly very gently.

Ori allows Dwalin to escort him to the couch in front of the fire, settling down next to him. "I hope you like it..." He stammered a bit, pulling out the dark red colored scarf he had knitted.

"Oh. it- Its lovely!" Dwalin smiled, actually blushing a bit. "May I?" He reaches his hands out to take it, Ori placing it in them.

"Do you like it?" Ori smiled, looking down and then up through his eyelashes at Dwalin shyly.

"I love it!" Dwalin smiled, wrapping it around his kneck right then. He looks down at it, smiling proudly. Like it was the most precious gift he had ever recieved.

"I'm glad." Ori smiled, looking up at him again cutely.

"I-" Dwalin starts, then bit his lip and placed his hand over Ori's in his lap. "Its a very lovely gift Ori." He smiled.

"I made it on the way here from the shire..." Ori admits softly.

"So this is what you were knitting?" Dwalin smiled fondly.

" It- I was going to give it to you... when we got here." Ori bit his lip, and swallowed. "And when I didn't get the chance, and you went off to fight and I couldn't see you-" Ori tried but failed to hide the emotion in his voice.

Dwalin bit his lip, rubbing his thumb across his hand in a comforting manner, wanting him to continue.

"When you went to the tower and- and I wasn't near you It was like my world had tipped over the side." Ori had a bit of anger in his voice at the end. " Azog! Azog was fucking near you!" The small dwarf broke down, beating at Dwalin's chest softly as the older one pulled him into his arms.

"I'm ok." Dwalin whispered, arms tight and warm around him. He held him until he stopped fighting, even then his arms just loosened. He hadn't let go.

"You could have died!" Ori whispered, but buries his face in Dwalins strong chest.

"I didn't. And... You know why I didn't?" Dwalin asks softly. "Because I could see you in my head, at my burial. Saying goodbye to me. And I wanted to scream, And tell you how I feel but couldn't, I was gone." Dwalin whispered, his eyes wet.

Ori looks up, a tear slipping from his eye. "And I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to tell you I loved you, to show you I loved you. To hold you the rest of my days." Dwalin tightened his arms even more, they were shaking around Ori.

"You love me?" Ori whispered, voice cracking a bit as he looks into Dwalins blue eyes.

"I love you more than anything." Dwalin replied, one of his hands coming to gently wipe away his tears. "And I'll never leave you. I'll always fight to stay by your side."

Without another word Ori reaches up, arms wrapping around Dwalins neck as he kisses him. The kiss was slow, full of their passion and love.

"I love you too." Ori whispered, playing with the red scarf around Dwalins neck as he smiled up at him. "More than anything."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing this! Please let me know if you think I should continue or not. I may possibly make this into a series. Cheers(:


End file.
